


I need to do something

by Pyks



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sky hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyks/pseuds/Pyks
Summary: Sky goes to find the burned that killed Silva but it went wrong
Relationships: Bloom/Sky (Winx Club)
Kudos: 41





	I need to do something

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanficiton and the first thing I've written in a long time so excuse any mistakes

“Sky!” Bloom came running down the path after him, “why are you in armour.”

He kept on walking forward until Bloom grabbed his arm restraining him from walking further without pulling her along.”i need to kill it, he’s dying.. I..I can’t have the man who raised me die when I can do something about it” and with that he forcefully pulled his arm from Blooms grip knocking her onto the ground in shock, and sprinted past the barrier to find the burned.

Bloom sat flustered in the floor momentarily, formulating a plan. Without the confidence or trust in her abilities she thought whether she would be a help or a hinderance, but she can’t leave him out there on his own. She clambered to her feet, not before texting the suite group chat to let them know where she was, and ran out after him.

After a burst of sprinting to leave Bloom, Sky stopped and started looking for tracks or signs of the burned. He wondered for what felt like hours but was only a mere few minutes, the sunlight was starting to take shelter behind the trees. Sky thought about how he needed to get out of here before it set, and he would be submerged into darkness. Anger and frustration over came him in a flash now in pure anger he couldn’t find the blasted beast. The specialist kept walking, searching until he heard a noise, the sound of the burned.

Bloom kept walking, having heard no response from the group chat and no sight of Sky, she kept searching. She must of gone the other way. She needed Sky he made her feel secure, he didn’t care she was a changeling, she had to find him. In the distance she heard a roar of the burned and started running towards it. If that was there then Sky wouldn’t be far behind it. She was a lot closer than she first had thought, Sky was not there. However she was and it was running towards her. She prepared herself to fire( quite literally) and pushed her magic through her fingertips and sent embers of fire funnelling towards the burned.

It didn’t stop, it didn’t hold it. It help coming now angered that she tried to stop it, it was too late she was prepared to get hit when she was pushed out of the way. The glistening of sliver went through the body. The burned was dead. It wasn't alone, why couldn't it be alone. The screatch of a second burned came and struck before it was too late. Sky's sliver blade cut through it again but it wasn't enough to kill it but it did retreat. Relief washed over her until she saw the bloody gushing out of Sky’s side. His stepping faultered, he quickly collapsed afterwards. His skin was pale, the life leaving him. Bloom rushed to him helping him up trying to get him back but his screams where slowing the process, she had just about balanced him upright against her shoulders when Stella appeared over the edge of a hill. In tow her the rest of the suite.

“Sky! Bloom what happened?” Bloom was stunned still, but she explained the events to the group but Stella interjected “ Bloom, if you killed it then where is it!” Looking down at the patch where the the burned was just filled with sticks and leaves.  
“ I err I don’t kn..” she trailed of when Sky screamed. All attention on him, they needed to get him some help.

The lifted him up and took him to the suite, whilst Terra ran to get her dad to help. She found him at a now recovering Silva's side.  
"Dad I.., we need your help, Skys been hit by the burned one" Silva shot up from his seat and then quickly collapsed back down.  
" How did it happen, Terra the details" Silva asked whilst Terra and her father gathered the required equipment. With a firm glance and Silva telling him to stay put they left the room.

Musa was there holding Sky's hand helping with the pain like she had done previously with Sam. The posion had spread quickly, there was no time for hesitation. A plan had been set and everyone from the suite took positions to help, all but Bloom who was no where to be seen. "Where's Bloom, shouldn't she be here?" Terra glanced up towards Aisha.  
" She left, she was getting in the way and was making things worse so Stella told her to leave." Aisha replied "I'll go find her, I'm not going to be much help here." After that comment she was gone to cool a now expected angry Bloom down. She quickly found Bloom at the stone circle who was sending balls of flame out of her hand. Aisha used her ability to circle her in water.  
"You need to be there, not out here alone. He needs your help your strength"  
" We need to find the thing that got him we need to kill it"

"Yes that we do, there's a team being constructed and preparing to be sent out. Don't worry Bloom we will find it and kill it, Silva and his team won't rest until they have" the headmistress had managed to sneak up to the two girls making them jump." Now Bloom get back inside, Aisha make sure she dries off!"

A few hours later the team had gone and killed the burned. Sky made a full recovery after a few hours left. Bloom had sat at his side the whole time not wanting him to be alone when he woke. "Thank you for saving my life twice". Bloom then went over and kissed him. She then left the room for Silva to come in.

They spoke about what happened in the forest, Silva reprimanding Sky for his actions. Eventually they got up and left together going back to the school gates ready for the holidays, when the queen arrived and arrested Silva for attempted murder. It was all too much for Sky, too soon after being in that much pain. All he remembers is collapsing to the floor waiting until someone came to make it right and wake him up from the dream that he thought was prevailing.


End file.
